


Oops

by Arisprite



Series: Valentines Day Ficlets 2019 [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Literal Sleeping Together, Prompt Fic, Sleepiness, Valentine's Day Ficlets 2019, before they started dating, so sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 20:55:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17794595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arisprite/pseuds/Arisprite
Summary: A study session turns sleepyFiclet for Anon. Prompt was sleepy intimacies, and staring into each others eyes before they start dating.





	Oops

Lydia opened her eyes slowly, unsure why they’d been closed but unwilling to move much to figure it out. She was sleepy and relaxed, curled up against something warm, and lying on something soft. Breathing in deeper, her eyes focused on some striped fabric, and… skin. Her eyes raked high, and she realized that she was tucked into someone’s chest, and that someone was Stiles. His face was motionless, dead asleep, forehead turned towards her hair, arms limp between them. 

They’d fallen asleep. Lydia remembered now, they’d been studying on Stile’s bed. An assignment for US Government that Lydia was still working out the kinks on, and Stiles was lost. He’d begged for her help, and she’d come over, but with all that had happened lately, with Allison-- well, both of them had been fighting exhaustion for a while now. 

But now, she was warm and comfortable, and like hell was she moving. 

Her eyes slid closed again, and she sighed. 

A little while later, Lydia opened her eyes again to see Stiles looking at her. His face had mild shock on it, the beginnings of an embarrassed blush, but before he could scramble away, Lydia let her fingers pinch his shirt. 

“I’m comfortable, don’t ruin in.” She saw Stiles swallow, and then his body relaxed. He looked at her, for once quiet, and she met his shadowed eyes. He’d been through so much, they all had. They deserved this moment of comfort. 

“Shh,” she said, not breaking eye contact. He was still confused, but then a hint of a smile twitched his lips upward. 

“Okay okay, got it,” he said, his gaze growing more steady. He breathed in and out, some light coming back into his eyes for the first time in a while. For her part, Lydia let herself sink into his soft mattress, her arms tangled in his, their eyes still holding one another. And be still.


End file.
